One Winter's Night
by KennedyTheCount
Summary: Hinata sneaks out of the compound for a good cause, but a certain boy was one step ahead. Sasu x Hina Fluff. Minor Fugaku x Hiashi - Takes place before the Uchiha massacre during winter.


Hello everyone, it is a great honor to have you all here and be able to read my fan fiction. I hope you all enjoy it.

Rated T for Teen, for some strong feeling of two males and certain actions and feelings. I mostly put it as teen just in case.

It is a one – shot. Sasuke x Hinata, the winter in their younger years before the Uchiha massacre. Complete and total Fluff on this pairing.

And bunnies… many many bunnies lol

((Minor Hiashi x Fugaku ))

* * *

Small feet padded through the wooden floor as she herself realized that it wasn't allowed and slowed down, to almost a brief stop. Eyes cast downwards, little hands clenched to her sides as her side bangs covered her face like a curtain. Numerous thoughts ran through her head, this time her pace was one with time. In the Hyuuga compound one does not simply run, especially when Hiashi was around. Not only could the man see everything, but probably hear everything too. Gulping lightly the female turned around to check her surroundings, and everything was just. No signs of anybody, of anything. Well, anything that would at least impair her from walking straight out of the compound.

She had heard rumors of rich men, or even clan member being black mailed all their lives by some servant who had read a letter, or overheard a conversation, or picked up a scroll with information, or found beneath a pillow a hidden item. It was a horrible thing to have a spy in one's house.

The young child knew that if she were to get caught, it would be because they were trying to protect her, not to do her harm. But those stories were true, and what she needed to do was, sadly, treat everyone there like spies at the moment if she wanted to fulfill her personal mission.

A big step for the Hyuuga heiress.

Hinata was sure that if she were to ever to be caught doing such actions, she wouldn't be able to see daylight for the next couple of years, even if she was so young. Quietly and swiftly making her way the kitchen, she glanced around once more in the midst of the night, her tiny hands reached into one of the wooden cabins, and towards the back hidden was a bowl with vegetables, mostly carrots and lettuce. Once she managed to take them out, she got on top of a nearby stool and placed the filled up bowl in the sink. Water graced it's presence as she saw that it was filled to the top.

Pouring the water out slowly and gently she then took it out of the sink and slowly got down, the silver bowl glistening against the moonlight. Hinata wasn't a clumsy child, but at the dead of the night, she wanted to be as quiet as possible so nobody would notice her. As she strolled out and slipped her slippers on she started to walk through the outside of the compound. The cold winter air embraced her presence by having her body send shivers down her spine. She still wasn't sure if no one had noticed her, but she had a job to do, a life to save, and nothing was going to get in way. Well… unless it was Hiashi Otou-sama, then she had no say in the matter.

Once Hinata assumed that she was out of ears reach she started to run lightly, a worried look on her face, eyebrows scrunched up as she carried the bowl of vegetables in hand. Stopping midway through the forest she gulped. The overbearing aroma of pine trees hit her in a foul swoop, her nose wiggling a bit as the moon shined the way.

"A-ano… "She mumbled under breath, not sure exactly where she had been going to. She had marked it the previous nights before, but now it seems that they had changed, almost as if someone else had found out her secret. The trees were covered with snow as they surrounded everything in her path, and archway of snow intertwining above her head, now seeming to hide the moon from above her.

There was a rustle of hooting owls in the Sycamore, and the blue cloud- shadows chased themselves across the grass like swallows. This only made the girl's hear skip a beat in fright.

Walking slower she ignored the feeling of worry that came over her as she felt a presence nearby, "I have to hurry!" She thought to herself, once again quickening her pace through the light snow that covered the Konoha grass, leaving light tracks behind her. As she had walked a good fifteen minutes more or so she came to a clearing, her hair perfect as it had always been, finger tips now cold as the snow around her. Glancing through a few bushes and trees on the other side of the clearing she smiled from ear to ear. She had found what she had been looking for! Slowly making her way as to not wake up the little animal she had hid, a figure literally crossed in front of her, not even taking her existence into account.

It was a young boy around her age, if anything a few months older than her. Hinata's grey hues bore into his back, she identified the symbol on his long sleeved shirt. An Uchiha. Gasping she took a step back as little fingers fidgeted with the bowl and it slipped past her slim and frail digits, and onto the ground. A small crack appearing on it as the boy turned around shocked as well, eyes wide open in surprise. His body tensed the moment her heard her gasp, completely scared that he had been caught. Although, once his eyes landed on her frail figure he raised an eyebrow and sighed in delight. Thankful it wasn't his mother, or worse, his father. Then glancing into her eyes he took account of who she was, well at east where she came from. Her cheeks were a tomato red, not sure whether it was from embarrassment or from the cold, but he came to one conclusion.

Sasuke liked the look on her face, and he liked tomatoes, so he approved.

He was sure this was Uchiha Territory, or was it Hyuuga? They were so close; anybody could mistake it and easily change territory without a single second or thought. That's when another thought crossed his mind,

"_Were those her tracks I've been seeing lately?"_

He thought and narrowed his eyes.

Taking in her form once more, onyx eyes fell upon her figure and took a step forward towards her. Hearing her gasp once more he frowned and stopped a few feet away from her, then kneeled down to help pick up the content of the spilled bowl. He had always assumed they were harsh self-centered people. With an ego that could match only theirs. Could his father have been wrong for once in his life?

To him they looked anything but dangerous. Just look at the girl that stood in front of him. He had barely noticed her from a far in the early days. This _Hyuuga _seemed utterly defenseless, for Kami's sake,she was about to feed a damn rabbit, atleast from the content that had spilled over. At the thought he mentally raised an eyebrow.

Didn't that make him pretty defenseless too if he was about to do the same?

Hinata snapped out of it as she saw him do what was her obligation for dropping the silver bowl. Such actions slightly perked her interest. She had always heard, since she was young, that Uchihas were very selfish individuals who never helped others. In all honesty she thought it was just her father, but of the sight in front of her made no sense. Could her father have been wrong and her mother correct? Ever since she could remember the voice of her mother ran against her ear telling her to treat others with respect, as she would wish to be treated and always to heed warning from others, but to believe what she saw with her very own eyes.

"T-thank y-you…" She managed to say under her breath over to him as a small puff of air appeared in front of her lips. He looked over up at her, a smirk plastered on his face and he stood up. Handing her the bowl the raven spoke, "I'm Uchiha Sasuke. And you are?"

"Hy-Hyuuga H-Hinata. It's nice t-to meet y-you, U-Uchiha-san." A shy Hinata stammered glancing down as her eyes shut tightly, meanwhile Sasuke grumbled and stood right in front of her. No matter how you put it, her sweet voice did not match saying his name like that. He felt old, and gross. Even annoyed, which just reminded him of his father, which also led to him mentally sticking out his tongue at such a thought.

"Sasuke… Call me Sasuke." He commanded, as Hinata only nodded her head and did such. A few moments passed as he saw that she did nothing and coughed into a closed fist and turned back around. He enjoyed the comforting silence, but because of her shyness, he didn't want to make it awkward for her.

"Are you here to feed Masahiro-kun?"

At those words Hinata raised an eyebrow and tilted her head. A few strands of slate – blue tickled the back of her neck. _"Masahiro-Kun? Who is that?"_ She thought about it for a quick second, but just like that her eyes widen in realization at what he meant and nodded her head in understanding. "Y-yes.. Sasuke-san." Hinata stated. His name sounding strange in her lips as Sasuke grumbled once more, but didn't push it. The san made him sound too old for his taste, yet again, but he knew that if he had asked again, it would only bother her. Head tilted up as his hues closed for a moment.

Making their way to the nearby tree, Sasuke moved some branches from the bush that was covering the entrance and both children stared at the sight in front of them. A look of surprise appeared on each one's face. There were two rabbits and two smaller bunnies now occupying the space. Both of them, looked at each other in confusion.

"S-Sasuke-san, did you b-bring more b-bunnies o-over?"

Hinata asked meekly, crouching down, placing the bowl in between them so they could each feed the hungry animals. Meanwhile to Sasuke it was obvious that they had been separated and now each one was together, even though they each had a different shade of white. Shaking his head he replied with a simple,"Hn". Knowing that was all she was going to get from the young man, it was enough for her. A small smile surfaced on her soft features. Fallowing her actions he crouched down and then sat on the ground, one hand reaching into his pocket and taking out a carrot. Gently and slowly he leaned it closer to them as the male one hopped forward, Hinata stared intensely, and then it took a small nibble, ears rising up in delight.

"Ah~"

Both children cheered softly as it was then Hinata's turn, a hand shyly shot out towards another rabbit, probably female, and saw it come closer, one step, well hop, at a time. Spring would come soon, but she believed that every animal deserved a chance to live, not to mention wounded ones. Taking in all of them she noted how different they were, but still managed to take care of each other with such delight. Maybe animals didn't know how to love exactly like humans, but she knew that they could express worry and love, in some form of way or another. "Sasuke-san…" She began, his name now finding comfort with her. "Hm", he questioned. "W-why are there s-so m-many? Should w-we n-name them t-too?" Hinata questioned, her soft words reaching all the bunnies ears as they rose at her soft voice. All of them started to hop from the safety of their hidden burros behind the bush against the tree, over to them.

At this moment Sasuke was secretly glad he had bumped into the younger Hyuuga. At least she came prepared for the rabbit, in her case it was probably if she dropped something on the way there.

"You can name them."

"H-huh? Pardon S-Sasuke-san?"

"I didn't know you were already taking care of him and I even decided to name him. Even though anybody could have taken the chance, I give you the right, Hyuuga."

Hinata nodded shyly and smiled. The younger girl wanted to disagree with every fiber of her being, but she had also felt sad she couldn't have named him. "Well Sasuke-san, h-how about I n-name two a-and y-you name a-a-nother." Gaining her composure she continued. "Th-that way we a-are e-even." That same smile never wavered from its place as Sasuke glanced over to her from the corner of his eye. An image of his beloved mother came into his mind, and how right she was. It is better this way. By not making her cry, he even got a piece of what he wanted. It had run through his mind over and over, the distaste of having to give something to someone else, especially a girl, never the less a Hyuuga.

Feeding the rabbit some more lettuce he smirked and glanced up at the moon and starry sky, "Zuki... Masahiro and Zuki."

Hinata's eyes shifted from bunny to bunny as she nodded her head in approval. Her smile extended ever so slightly until a muffled giggle escaped past red lips.

Sasuke's eyes widen as he coughed into a closed fist, eyes then coolly closed and, "Mm…" his way out of it. "What's so funny Hyuuga?" He demanded yet again, her mother would have his head for keeping up that attitude.

Now it was her turn to gasp, body shifting uncomfortably, "I-I'm sorry S-Sasuke-san… I – I didn't m-mean t-t-t-to insult y-you. It's... it's just that you s-sounded so h-ha-happy…" as the rest of her sentence trailed under her breath. Sasuke muttered some incoherent words under his breath and glanced away, "It's fine Hyuuga. Just name them." Giving a hesitant nod, she did so.

After a short moment she smiled and pointed to the chubbier of the two that were not found munching of the contents of the bowl, almost tipping over in the process, "Taiki…" Then turning her head ever so slightly she spotted the other one that was nudging Taiki for the food, almost as if he always got what he wanted. A determent look fell upon the cute bunny's face, ears twitching ever so slightly as it stiffed the bowl.

"A-and Yukio." Her voice ice cream sweet, her hand reaching out and gently patting the bunny's soft fur as it only blinked and wiggled its furry tail.

Giving a nod of approval, the Uchiha just silently kept the work up as he kept staring at from the corner of his eye. Only then did he take her in fully, from head to toe. Her head was cut in a short manner, which he didn't like. Something about girls with long hair, he seemed to prefer. Maybe it was because his mother also sported the same look? He knew the Hyuuga would look better if she hand longer hair. Blinking he sighed and shook his head, his mother really did have too much of an influence on him. Then he let his eyes trail over to her outfit, a simple smile gracing his lips. Seeing her kimono, no matter how simple it looked, it just seemed like a hassle to him. He was more than satisfied with the simple black attire that kept him warm enough.

Maybe not his khaki shorts, but it did more than enough, it just helped him train.

Then the sullen murmur of the insects shouldering their way through the long unmown grass by the snow covered trees, or circling with monotonous insistence round the black and jaded rocks of the early December pine trees, seemed to make the stillness less oppressive on the younger children. The distant sound of breathing falling on deaf ears as a figure hid in the shadows carefully. Observing and taking great mental notes.

Her voice snapped Sasuke out of his trance and stood up, he watched the bunnies carefully and rolled his eyes, he would be damned if he let anyone catch him doing such actions.

"S-Sasuke-San, I a-asked if y-you h-had checked on M-Masahiro-kun's leg. B-but sense I s-see th-that he c-can hope o-over to you I c-can gu-guess he's g-good."

Sasuke turned to face the girl that had been sitting on the floor, hands now folded neatly on her lap as her head was dipped down in shyness. Sasuke wanted to be mad at her stuttering, finding it a weakness in battle as a shinobi, but it suited her. He also knew it wasn't a game, but the way she was just seemed to fit her.

"Yeah, I guessed it healed on its own. I found him with some bandages on his leg, where you the one that did that, Hyuuga?" He spoke out of curiosity and raised an eyebrow, only getting a curt nod from him.

"Hina…"

He leaned in and walked over to the hole inside the tree, enough for him to fit and lay his back against. Listening to her words he frowned a little, not quite being able to comprehend them. "Huh?"

"H-Hinata!" She spoke louder, this time loud enough for Sasuke to hear, even though it felt as if she was shouting to the world. "C-Call me, Hinata, please. Sa-Sasuke-san."

The small child asked kindly, as Sasuke's eyes just bore into hers. Grey hues peeking through thick lashes as a small sound was emitted from her, fingers clenched into a tight ball and cheeks flared red. Sasuke smirked and nodded his head. To Hinata it also only seemed fair, she felt old too, just like her father or something.

"Alright, Hinata." He obliged, and by doing so, she instantly rose her head and smiled warmly, making Sasuke stare away for a split second; eyeing her from the corner of his eye once more. Then, as fast as it came a feeling of softness covered his hand and glanced down, the bunnies were bringing him to reality as he gave a cheeky grin, dropping his guard and petting it softly behind the ear. The other one hopped onto his lap and just let his ear plop up in delight, enjoy the warmth of his hand. Meanwhile Yukio saw this, and blinked. Hopping over to his new master Hinata watched in awe, and mixed with a twinge of jealousy.

Had one of her lovely bunnies just been stolen under her nose without her realizing it? Taking a short glance over to Sasuke, he just replied back with a smirk that sent the Hyuuga over the edge, and into a bold move.

Slowly rising up from her soft cushion on the floor she took a few steps forward and sat down next to the Uchiha, but in a good distance. The hallowed hole in the tree did more than enough justice for the children as they both sat comfortably inside it. Sasuke seemed to have noticed the real reason as to why she had moved away and came closer. So maybe there was some hope for her in the ninja world. Competitiveness and determination was also needed, at least Hinata was pulling through on that part of it.

Not having the will power to look over to her friend she just extended her arm over to where Akio was and saw him change direction over towards her. A satisfied look on her face switched over the other pout.

Taiki noticed as he munched on one of the last leafy greens that he mysteriously managed to find hidden in the snow. And with a tired expression he hopped lazily over towards her lap, now fully satisfied that he had eaten enough to hibernate for the winter, even though they all knew he would be hungry again in a few hours.

As time seemed to slowly tick away, a soft yawn rolled past the quiet Hyuuga's lips and not too soon after, the Uchiha's. It had been a while sense their useless little battle ended and they were just both enjoying the company of their new found pets. The caliber of such an action immediately woke him up as he gasped in surprise, also triggering for Hinata to snap out of the trance and blink, a look of curiosity running over her features as she glanced over at him, now worry taking over.

At that moment Sasuke had realized how tired he truly was, especially after the kunai training he had been practicing by himself. It was a special training that he had done a few months back with his brother and also realized how much left he had to go, his brother almost out of his reach. Or so he thought. He might be out of reach in the training department, but he knew his brother deeply loved him, or he wouldn't be here right now. Just as he was lightly tip toeing his way up and away from the compound his brother caught a hold of him. To him he felt as if he had done more than well in masking his noise, but this was Itachi.

And to such a simple event, Itachi let Sasuke ago and placed his index finger over his lips, making a hushing sound, as the other head started to curl finger inwards except his index and middle, which was used to poke Sasuke right in the head.

Closing his eyes he sighed out of embarrassment, to be caught so easily by his brother and not even having a chance to actually do some damage, prove how his training could have even been of us to him in such a situation. But in all actuality it wasn't Sasuke's fault. It was just pure fate and some luck. In all actuality Itachi had never even felt his younger brother's presence, it was just pure chance that they had bumped into each other, and Itachi felt that it was best to exploit that moment, like any older brother. Fate dealt him such a cruel hand sometimes, such as a Hyuuga pressed against his should asleep.

Wait…

"_HINATA?!"_

Sasuke thought in his mind and panic spread throughout him like wildfire, such a feeling as he stood still like a rock; unsure of what exactly to do. The fragrance of Lilies and flowers danced under his nose a ritual of sleep. Onyx hues clouded over as he finally let sleep give in. She smelled good and offered warmth, it wasn't so bad. Maybe the reason why she had dozed off on him was because he had taken his sweet time reminiscing on what had happened earlier that night. Unconsciously wrapping a gentle arm over the young girl, he rested his head on top of hers and easily started to doze off. He didn't know what was about this girl, but he secretly hoped under all his pride, that they could stay and become friends. Maybe it was when she turned red that her cheeks reminded him of tomatoes, which he liked, or just simply her soft hair. Making himself a mental note that he would have to wake up soon, he also made sure that he would need to come again tomorrow night.

Not that it was to spend time with his new friend or anything.

Wait, yet again, could they even be considered friends? Wouldn't his dad get upset?

Such thoughts were pushed to the back of his head, as eye lids fluttered closed and sleep overcame him. A pleasant sigh of satisfaction left him at ease and sent him into wonderland. There was one bunny on top of each child's lap, as the other two found warmth directly under their respective owner's hand. Warm strands of fur tickled the skin on top of them, which caused the children to smile warmly in their sleep.

Unbestowed to the younger children now sleeping in each other's arms, two older figures had watched everything from the very beginning. Chakra levels rising almost as much as their blood pressures.

Hiashi deactivated his Byakugan, and glanced over to the Uchiha, who had done the same to his Sharingan. Both had been ready to fight, but of course, only if their diplomatic approach didn't go through. Without another word, both gave each other their backs, and went along their ways respectfully, leaving the two children behind knowing it would be sunrise in just a few moments.

One would wonder why they never told their children about that night, but some things are just better left unsaid, especially if these men were their parents.

* * *

For the next couple of weeks the actions were repeated. Sasuke and Hinata would take turns going over to see the snow rabbits, and on the last two days of the week, they would go together, bringing them food and water. Sometimes Sasuke would bring wooden toys, and Hinata would bring decorations or little paper balls; no matter how little the time they spend was, they enjoyed it together.

They also had mother nature to thank.

They never mentioned when or how they should meet, it was just naturally understood through them; almost as if they all had a schedule that each could easily understand and comprehend, considering the clans that each child came from.

Then one night Fugaku appeared through the bushes and stared at the empty spot where the children had been, it had been clear that nothing had happened, and each where just enjoying their time. He did see the positive side; Sasuke was actually getting better at stealth and making friends. Staring at the sleeping creatures he raised an eyebrow as Hiashi too appeared from the dawn of day and stared down at them next to him; with his arms crossed over his chest. Fugaku had noticed, but decided to not even acknowledge it. Not yet. To any other animal or human, they would have cringed at the sights that behold them, the glare that they would be feeling by just being in their presence. It was bad enough that when faced, each would be horribly intimidating, but this was ridiculous. The four bunnies just basked at it, almost as if they were enjoying it. But at fast as their harsh looks appeared, they disappeared and was replaced with one of comfort and pity. Both chuckled to themselves ever so quietly for a split second, as Hiashi's arms rested at his sides now. That same distant and stoic look gracing their features again.

"Uchiha…"

"Hyuuga..."

Both stated their hellos, and glared at each other yet again.

"My daughter and your son seem to have been bonding quite regularly. And at such times it seems. Which_ I_ do not approve off."

Hiashi stated in a matter of fact tone as Fugaku stared over, and then slowly turned to face him, a small smirk playing across the Uchiha's features.

"It doesn't seem like it. If not little Hinata wouldn't be coming over here, and neither would my son. As long as they do not get themselves into trouble I see nothing wrong. The moment they do, I believe we would have to make a stop to their childish games…"

Fugaku stated once more as a pregnant pause filled the air. Hiashi nodded in approval, but not in agreement, just wasn't something he could come in terms with. It was his daughter, if need be, he would spill the beans and send Hinata her punishment. Right as Hiashi was about to leave, Fugaku turned around and said in a warm and low voice, almost missing Hiashi's ear, "Hiashi Hyuuga… I leave you in full custody of Sasuke Uchiha, until his rightful age, if something were ever to happen to Mikoto or I."

The lilac eyed man glared up at the sky, seemingly watching the ever changing of colors in the sunrise as he heard the other man's words. The thin line his lips produced twitched as he _wanted_ to ask a question, but knew better than that. Each had their back to each other. Hiashi wasn't a people person, but he wasn't stupid either, and for an Uchiha to come to help and as for such a thing, it was an honor. It wasn't a moment to look down on others, but give the same respect that each party commanded.

"And of the older brother, Itachi Uchiha?" He commanded, nightingales graced their morning in pure delight with their poetry, much to Hiashi's distaste. He remembered the kid, top of his class, straight A's and highly skilled. But after a question like that he couldn't help, but be worried and ask. In moments like these it was best to be safe than sorry.

"He will not be of worry to you…" And with those final words, Fugaku disappeared, leaving a small trail of dust mixed with snow behind him. Once he was off Hiashi turned around and stared at the empty spot where Fugaku had been, known full well today had been the start of the calm before the storm. Hands clenched into fists as a frown emitted on his features. Not sure of what was to come.

As hours passed, then turned to days which fallowed to be weeks and months later, he finally came into realization of what had happened. How the Uchiha compound had been left to rot, no one to take care of it, and how they were massacred. He now understood what Fugaku had told him, seeming like just yesterday, now and a distant memory. Once the funeral had past, once the grieving had stopped, and once the commotion of it was laid to rest and mostly forgotten, he dismissed the maids and workers for the day and sat in his room quietly.

Sitting Indian style he placed the palms of his hands on his knees and sucked in a deep breath. Not sure of what had come over him, he activated his Byakugan and saw it was empty, servants had left the compound, and Hinata was away with a council member and little Hanabi. Deactivating it he let out the breath he seemed to be holding in and relaxed his muscles.

"F-Fugaku…"

Was all he could manage to say, his name sounding so foreign in his lips, being it the first time he spoke it sense the day he died.

"Fugaku… Fugaku..."

He repeated it again. Trying to make sense of what he was trying to accomplish or say.

"FUGAKU... FUGAKU!" He shouted to the empty spot in front of him, the walls themselves vibrating from the strength of his voice, knowing full well the man wouldn't appear, wouldn't come back.

He had lost his brother and his wife around the time Hanabi was born. Now to finally come in terms with the death of the man that he loved the most was almost killing him. Silent tears sliding down his cheeks. Such a break in his persona would cause a stir within the village, never the less the clan council. A Hyuuga crying at the loss of an Uchiha. Hah, the sight. But who had the right to judge. Their bond transcended space. It was a bond that would make the future bond of Sasuke and Naruto quiver. They had known each other for decades, and even though Hiashi knew such a friendship was disapproved from where they came from, he didn't care. Hiashi also knew that Fugaku was going to leave his side once more, but never this soon. And in such a way.

As the last tear rolled down his cheek as he stared at the empty space around him, his usual façade appeared back on. Tears nonexistent now as he closed his eyes. Now he only had one job left, and that was to take care of Sasuke. Thankfully the Hokage had approved and was now a better situation to be able to do such actions. Whether he wanted to or not, in front or behind the shadows, Hiashi will make him stay alive. Such thoughts ran through his mind in an instant as he glanced over at, the nearby wooden table, and frowned. A picture frame of his wife, Hinata, Hanabi, and himself sitting down adorned the left side of the table, to the right was a closed scroll and a paint brush with ink not far from it.

The Hokage and he would need a longer talk, a much much longer talk.

* * *

Well, there you go. I hope you all enjoy the little fluff I prepared you. Please do tell me if you liked it or not.

I hope the Hiashi x Fugaku wasn't too much for some people. I think some people were the comic relief and I just well, yeah. Killed it.

And do pardon the Japanese names; I wasn't in the mood to feel that authenticable about them.  
P.S—Working on a Kakashi x Hinata fan fiction. It's fluff also, but it'll be worth a read. AU moments. Hell yeah.

Fallowed by Fugaku x Hiashi ... Heh….

**Please leave a review; I will really enjoy reading them.**


End file.
